Déchéance reflétée
by BijinOrMischie
Summary: Draco Malfoy, marqué au fer rouge, subit un terrible dilemme. Sa décision prise, Dumbledore l'envoie en mission accompagné d'Harry à la recherche du diadème perdu. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ressortiront indemnes. Entre illusion et réalité, seul le miroir détient la vérité. /HPDM entre autres couples ... / RATING M


**Titre:  / _Déchéance reflétée__/_**

**Rating:M (On est des GRANDES, d'abord.)  
**

**Pairing: DM/HP, RW/HG(et peut être un autre couple de vieux.. si ça vous dit. Si vous êtes méchants, ce sera un Sirius/Crockdur)**

**Auteures: MischieMana & BijinSakura. Ceci n'est pas un Pairing.**

**Disclamer: Toutes les créatures,êtres ,lieux et univers cités appartiennent au gourou suprême: cette chère Joanne-K. Rowling! (même si on pourra ajouter un ou deux OC à l'occasion.)  
**

**Spoiler: On est obligées de mettre ça après que le 8ème film soit sorti? -_-'' Bref. L'histoire se passe après la scène du miroir du 6ème tome, «Le Prince de Sang-mêlé.»**

**Merci d'avoir daigné, dans votre grande mansuétude, ouvrir la page de deux jeune auteures talentueuses et convaincantes.**

**Ou pas. En tout cas c'est notre première fic, merci d'être ici ! Je suis évidemment la meilleure des deux, BijinSakura. Et je vous ordo**kofkofkof .. hum. Demande de nous donner votre avis, qui est très important : vous avez le POUVOIR sur certaines parties de la suite !**

**Ah-ah.**

**On déconne, hein, c'est juste une technique commerciale visant à mesurer notre taux de popularité. Bref. Sans rire, on vous souhaite beaucoup de patience ( là d'où on vous parle, on a déjà prévu plus de 40 chapitres... On dit ça, ce n'est absolument pas pour vous engager contre votre volonté dans un cercle vicieux de curiosité quand vous recevrez hebdomadairement le pitit mail maléfique de FFnet nous concernant. Nono-non.) Je passe le micro à Mischie, même si je sens que mon adorable présence vous manquera … que vous rêverez de mes mains de fée sur votre corps et que... **

_*kofkof* Comme c'est aimable ! De ... micro ... et ... *T'AS ABÎMÉ LE MICRO ÇA GRINCE MAINTENANT !* Ah non ...  
BREF. Moi c'est MischieMana (ouais ma mère a de l'originalité d'abord.) et je suis là pour sauver l'honneur. *pas taper ! Sinon j'envoie Crockdur ! RIGOLE PAS !*  
On va vous présenter une fic d'exception, un roman qui vous fera larmoyer, chanter, rire, frissonner, danser, MANGER ET ... *je devrais pas parler de nourriture quand y'a ma tortionnaire dans le coin*  
On sera gentilles, Owi ! SI VOUS NOUS FAITES PERDRE LA TÊTE AVEC VOS REVIEWS ! __ *Ai-je mentionné le fait que j'étais saine d'esprit ?*  
Plus sérieusement, j'espère que notre fic vous plaira. Si oui, c'est super. Si non, nous rabaissez pas s'iouplaît ! *yeux de chat botté*  
Ah oui ! HOMOPHOBES: A dég*ger. 8)  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE: /Un miroir révélateur/_  
_**

Harry ne faisait plus un pas : dans le reflet du miroir encore brisé, Draco Malfoy tenait à peine sur ses jambes, la main ensanglantée et surtout... sanglotant presque.

Ce détail plus que n'importe quel autre l'empêcha de se ruer sur le sang-pur, car il était sûr qu'il deviendrait une de ces enflures tatouées et complètement maniaques -quoiqu'Hermione et Ron puissent en dire. S'il le neutralisait maintenant, tout serait fini, il n'aurait qu'à le soumettre au véritaserum et tout le monde saurait la vérité, tout le monde y serait confronté y compris Dumbledore. Il avait pris sa décision : sortant de l'ombre du pilier derrière lequel il s'était caché durant ces minutes qui lui avaient semblées trop longues, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le serpentard.

"-Malfoy.. salua il. A sa plus sincère satisfaction, il vit que le blond avait arrêté de pleurnicher, et sans qu'il sache si c'était par pitié (pas de sollicitude pour un fils de Mangemort) ou par cruauté (il n'aurait pas à voir en face la douleur d'un ennemi) il en éprouva une joie immense.

- Tiens tiens, si ce n'est ce cher St Potter... grinça Malfoy, qui avait en effet repris de sa superbe. L'héritier plissait ses yeux clairs : depuis quand la brosse à chiottes l'observait il ? Avait il vu la honteuse scène qui venait - Salazar, merci !- de se terminer ?

Harry se demanda ou les pensées de Draco étaient menées... Probablement un nouveau plan pour s'enfuir torturer des moldus qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que ne pas naître chez des consanguins malades songea t-il, le dégoûtant lui-même. Quelque part, il espérait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Après tout, il portait la marque depuis moins de trois mois.

Les deux antithèses reprirent aussitôt leur joute verbale là ou ils l'avaient laissée.

- On m'avait pourtant dit que tu était pourvu de tripes... Ah, désolé ! J'oubliais que ton passe-temps favori était de les emmener faire des balades printanières hors d'enfants moldus en bas âge..., siffla le Survivant avec un sourire faussement désabusé (et d'une mauvaise foi sempiternelle : il oubliait de signaler le Sectumsempra qui lui démangeait la main et le fait qu'on était en Novembre.)

Draco resta un instant choqué des paroles du Balafré. Cet imbécile pensait VRAIMENT qu'il pouvait baisser la tête devant un homme (si Celui-dont-les-initiales-sont-VDM pouvait être qualifié ainsi) au nez inexistant? Il secoua la tête; évidemment, il aurait du s'en douter : Potter connaissait moins bien son rival que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il aurait pourtant du savoir que jamais Draco Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à OBÉIR à quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit. Franchement, il l'avait sur-estimé: si l'instinct des Bouffondors n'était même pas présent en lui, qui allait donc sauver son popotin du Mage Mégalomane ?

Alors que sa main glissait vers la poche contenant sa baguette et que celle de Harry faisait de même, la porte claqua violemment et ils tournèrent la tête de concert pour voir QUI osait les interrompre dans ce duel privé : manque de chaudron pour le Gryffondor, c'était Severus Rogue .

Harry bouillonnait : une difficulté supplémentaire alors qu'il était sur le point de sauver Poudlard d'un mangemort infiltré ! La chauve-souris ne cesserait donc jamais de l'ennuyer ? Rogue était tellement gamin et partial que jamais il ne reconnaîtrait que Draco Malfoy était un mangemort, et ce simplement parce que c'était un putain de Serconnard ! Bon.. Il devait se montrer plus malin qu'eux deux réunis. S'il restait calme en toute circonstance, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher ses emportements... Rester calme, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Mais ils étaient si énervants! … Le brun rageait réellement et non sans un effort de maîtrise incommensurable, il sourit au Maître des Potions d'un air qu'il espérait innocent.

«Potter ? Je vois à votre visage que vous devez souffrir d'une méchante constipation. Allez à l'infirmerie, plutôt que d'ennuyer les autres élèves.» fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux et moqueur, pas impressionné pour deux noises.

... Non, finalement il ne voyait même pourquoi il faisait tant d'efforts.

«-Professeur, je remarque à ses manches toujours longues que Malfoy doit avoir plus d'un ...point commun avec vous.» murmura Harry.

Les deux serpentards se tournèrent alors complètement vers lui, un air de colère et de dégoût similaires peint sur leur facial. Un double combo d'honneurs brisés. Harry songea qu'il avait raison dans tous les sens du terme, et que même quand il disait des conneries, il restait dans le vrai. «L'instinct, il n'y que cela d'important» lui disait Sirius de son vivant.

Et bien, Harry pensa que son parrain avait tort lorsque 100 points pour sa maison furent retirés et qu'à minuit le soir même , il récurerait encore ces mêmes toilettes.

¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨`*•...ooOO*0*0*0*OOoo...•*¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨

Draco était face à cette ridicule statue de pierre qu'il n'avait vue que deux fois : lors de la rentrée de 5ème année, au cours de laquelle il avait été nommé préfet, et lors de sa troisième et de son... hum.. déguisement innocent en détraqueur. Il se tourna vers son parrain.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? grogna t-il entre ses dents.

-C'est simple, cher neveu, fit Rogue, ironique. Tu entres, tu salues, tu écoutes, tu réponds proprement à ses questions, tu utilises l'occlumentie avec parcimonie pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte tout de suite, tu mens sans te faire prendre et tu sors.

Draco, qui était déjà abasourdi, le fut encore plus en entendant le mot de passe : «J'aime les bisounours rôtis» .. Il se demandait si il allait un jour revoir son parrain re-prononcer une telle phrase, puis fut poussé dans l'escalator magique par Rogue qui, pas suicidaire, restait dans l'entrée.

«Oh, et j'espère que tu aimes les bonbons au citron !» lui dit-il avant de partir, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨`*•...ooOO*0*0*0*OOoo...•*¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨`*•.¸¸.¸.•*¨

Dans son bureau, l'honorable professeur Dumbledore n'avait quant à lui pas le cœur a rire. Le temps des puériles disputes et rivalités Serpentard/Gryffondor était bel et bien terminé. Il souhaitait juste qu'il y ai une chance minime pour que l'héritier Malfoy soit un tant soit peu plus... modéré que Harry Potter.

Il y a toujours de l'espoir pour qui sait en trouver, n'est-ce pas? ...

N'est-ce pas?

Les pensées du vieil homme défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il n'avait pas la moindre réponse à sa question informulée. Pas un indice, un détail qui lui indiquerait dans quelle direction aller. Il savait juste qu'il ne savait pas, et cela l'affectait bien plus que de sentir le danger arriver. Or en cet instant, son nez abimé ne flairait pas l'embrouille qui arrivait avec le doux son mélodieux d'une porte rouée de coups.

* * *

**ON SAIT que ce prologue est ultra-court. C'est fait exprès. On voulait d'abord connaître votre avis quand à notre style d'écriture et tout et tout.**

**MERCI D'AVOIR LU !  
**

**BijinSakura **&_ MischieMana ~ _**  
**


End file.
